Love is Patient
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: Booth leaves for Iraq, and leaves behind with Bones two things...a German Shephard puppy, and a surprise she never expected, or really wanted. How will she adjust...can she change her mind? And what will both their reactions be when he returns? BB fluffis
1. Prologue

**When Booth gets a letter that will change his life, how will it affect the relationship between him and Bones? When he leaves for Iraq, he leaves two things behind, a puppy and an unexpected surprise. How will Bones react, and more importantly, what will happen when he returns? BB**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of these quotes.

Yes, I wrote another story! Woo! I kind of like this one, too. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think! This is around a seven chapter story.**  
**

**Prologue: The Letter**

_War alone brings up to its highest tension all human energy and puts the stamp of nobility upon the peoples who have the courage to meet it._

_-Benito Mussolini _

The golden sunlight from the early November afternoon sun streamed in through the dirty windows, coming to rest on a white envelope which was perched across the keys of the black keyboard, almost like a beacon. But even with said beacon, Agent Seeley Booth, sighing as he walked into his office raking his hands through his short hair, still managed to miss it as he walked past his desk. But then, almost as if it called to him, he turned his head, stopping to scan the desk, his acute senses picking up on the fact that something was out of place.

And then he saw it, lying there, almost innocently. His eyebrows drawing together he reached over and picked it up, his fingers grazing the keys of the keyboard. He moved around his desk with the envelope, staring perplexed at the words printed neatly on its surface, and sat in his desk. His slid his thumbnail under the flap and slid it to the side, ripping the envelope apart cleanly, and pulled out a piece of paper.

His heart thudded heavily against his chest as his eyes scanned over the paper. His deep brown eyes darkened as he read - his lips pressing together and his eyebrows furrowing angrily. When he finished reading, he crumpled the paper up in his fist and screamed in aggravation. As much as he would have thanked God for letting the case go overtime so that it was past five and there was no one in the FBI building to have heard the scream and think someone was being murdered…he was a little pissed at the man upstairs for the moment.

XxX

_No gains without pains._

_-Benjamin Franklin_

Booth hand's gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. His hands were cramping from the pressure, but he knew it was the only thing that was keeping him from snapping – especially on the road. His radio was blaring "Hot Blooded" so loud that he knew he was getting stares as he sped by.

But he never saw them, because his eyes were focused dead ahead on the road, his jaw was set. He needed to talk to someone, anyone, and he could feel that to the core of his bones. And that's why he was only mildly surprised at where he wound up moments later.

XxX

_To bear each other's burdens, never to ask each other for anything inconstant with virtue and rectitude, and not only to serve and love but also to respect one another._

_-Cierco_

Dr. Temperance Brennan was in the middle of eating dinner when she heard the furious pounding on the door. Furrowing her eyebrows curiously, she stood up and made her way to the door, flexing her hands as she walked. She turned lock, and then twisted the knob, pulling the door open slowly, just in case she needed to slam it shut again. When she realized, however, who it was, she opened the door fully.

"Booth?" she asked, staring at the man who's eyes were blazing fiercely. For the first time, he scared her slightly.

He held up his fist, and she flinched back for a second, before she realized he was waving a white envelope at her. "They're sending me to Iraq," he said, his voice low and fierce. He swept past her into the apartment when she stood back, and she closed the door behind him. His voice raised as he continued, "Those rat bastards are sending me to Iraq," he hissed.

Temperance felt faint as her heart fluttered in her throat. She placed a hand against a nearby chair to steady herself. "When?" she asked, unable to believe the fact as her mind screamed at her _No, no, no, no, this can't be happening!!_

"The end of the month," he hissed as he paced across her floor. He stopped to pound his fist against a wall, leaning his forehead against it. "Damn, I should have known this would be coming!"

"How long….how long will you be," she swallowed hard, trying to figure out why she was having such a hard time speaking at the moment, "Away?"

"A year and a half," he said, sighing in defeat. He punched the undeserving wall again before moving to collapse on the couch, his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. "Damn it…Christmas…Parker was going to spend his entire vacation with me…" He felt hot tears stinging his cheeks.

Temperance felt a string in her heart tug, and she moved over slowly to stand in front of Booth. He felt her presence and looked up into her eyes for comfort. "It will be okay," she murmured softly, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder awkwardly.

"I don't know what to do, Bones," he said, and she saw how wide and child-like his eyes were. The next thing she knew, his head was buried into her stomach and his arms were snaked around her waist. She let out a small "oof" of surprise, and then she felt her hands move across his back in soothing motions. It was very, a distant corner of her mind noted, un-alpha-male-dominant of him.

Moments later, when he calmed down, he tugged on her hand so that she was sitting down beside him. She watched him with sorrowful eyes. He looked up at her shyly, embarrassed by his own outbursts. "Thanks, Bones," he said softly.

"I didn't," she began, but he cut her off.

"You listened," he said. He looked up so that his gaze was attached to hers, both of their eyes shimmering with emotion. Temperance felt her breath catch in her chest, and she noted that he had the expression of a deer caught in the headlights. She saw his chest rise and fall heavily, as he breathed deeply, and she felt her lips part slightly.

A few seconds later, he had leaned forward, taking her head in his hands, his lips crashing against hers. For a moment, she felt her body stiffen defensively, but then the warmth of his lips against hers made her relax, and she was about to deepen the kiss when he pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry Bones, I…I don't know, I don't want to…" he stammered, not meeting her gaze. When he stole a glance at her, she met his eyes with a determined gaze, and she reached forward, pulling his head down to her level, and their lips met again. He succumbed to her easily. Seconds later, she felt his hands make their way to her hips, just at the base of her tank top just as her hands were sliding down his back. His hands tightened, and once more, he pulled his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers, panting heavily as she was.

"Bones are you sure…" he began, but she stopped him, pressing her fingers against his lips and gazing deep into his eyes.

"Very sure," she said, and he smiled, catching her hand and kissing her fingers, each one individually before moving back to her mouth.

XxX

_The time is always ripe to do right._

_-Martin Luther King Jr. _

Later, they were found in bed together, Temperance on her side with her head resting on his shoulder, her one hand splayed across his bare chest, their legs intertwined with one another's. "So," she asked quietly, looking up at him. "What do we do now?"

He tilted his chin so that he could see her. "I don't know," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her forehead. "I guess we…"

"Go back to being partners?" she finished for him, her face passive and emotionless, though her eyes suggested otherwise.

He nodded solemnly, and then he smiled suggestively. "But not until tomorrow," he said, and she grinned up at him as he rolled on his side to take her lips in his once more.

XxX

_Its not what they take away from you that counts. It's what you do with what you have left. Never give up and never give in._

_-Hubert H. Humphrey_

No matter what they had said that night, there was no going back to "just partners" for the both of them. The next morning they allowed themselves to wake up slowly, taking their time to separate before they got out of bed. They ate breakfast together, her clad only in his large shirt, him only in his black pants, before starting their day. And even then, although on the surface they may have seemed just the same, anyone who knew them could pick up on the added touches and smiles that they gave to one another, and the wistful looks in their eyes. Everyone who knew them saw it, but no one said anything.

And the day he left, she was standing at the airport, trying to keep tears from streaming down her face. He knelt at her side to wrap his arms around his son, who was trying to seem brave for his brave father, but she could hear him sniffling as he buried his head into his shoulder. Then he had stood up, and she had thrown her arms around his neck. He kissed her on the forehead, and then she leaned back and kissed him on the mouth. Before they parted from each other's embrace, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Bones. I always have." And then he left, holding her hand as long as he could and he looked over his shoulder, smiling at her softly, amused at the stunned expression that graced her face. He hadn't expected an answer from her, but her eyes said it all. He lifted his hand in a final wave before turning and walking away.

He turned back one more time, only to see that, although she still had the shocked expression on her face and was staring at him, stunned, her hands were resting on Parker's shoulder's, and he hand reached up so that one of his hands was covering hers. He waved at his father, two streams of tears running down his cheeks. He smiled and waved back, blowing the pair of them a kiss before heading into the terminal.

"Booth, wait!" Temperance called, but it was too late, he hadn't heard her. He was gone. Temperance felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed, and then Parker was hugging her fiercely around the waist – a little boy she barely knew, so much of his father in him. She knelt down and hugged him back, the pair of them seeking comfort from each other.

XxX

_Like master, like dog._

_-Saying_

Later that night, as she sat in her home nursing a cup of hot chocolate, curled up on her couch staring at nothing, a knock sounded on her door and her head snapped up. When she opened it, she saw a teenage boy, holding out in front of him a box. He held it out to her, with instructions to treat it carefully, before walking away.

Curious, she closed the door, placing the box down on the floor and kneeling next to it. She opened it up, and saw two things. The first was an envelope taped to the inside of the box, the second was a young German Shepherd puppy, sitting in the corner of the box and regarding her with wise eyes, his head tilted to the side. Shocked, she took the envelope first, looking at the dog over it as she opened it, and then she slid out the paper on the inside.

_Bones,_ it read

_I'm not sure how much a fan you are of dogs, but I figured this guy could keep you company while I'm away. Think of him as a little piece of me. _

_Thinking of you always,_

_Love,_

_Seeley._

She felt a small trickle of tears run down her face as she reached in the box carefully, holding her hand out to the puppy. It yipped at her happily, and licked her hand, nuzzling its head against her palm. She laughed softly, thinking of how, in a way, he did remind her of Booth.

Reaching in with both hands, she scooped the puppy up, letting it rest in her lap as she stroked it. The dog crooned softly in a way that made it sound as if he were singing. And then, with a startling realization, she realized she had the perfect name.

"Singer," she said, and instantly the puppies ears perked up beneath her hand. She had found the right name. _I love you too, Booth_, she thought, the thoughts sending more tears down her face. In a heartbeat, Singer had his already large paws resting against her chest as he licked at her tears worriedly. _Stay safe, Seeley, _she thought, _Stay safe for me._

* * *

_Little sappy, yes, but still..._

_So _anyway, hope you enjoyed, and will stay on to find out more! So who recognized the Hot Blooded reference? The idea of Singer is from "The Guardian" by Nicholas Sparks. _  
_


	2. News

Wow, guys 14 reviews! You have no idea how overwhelmed I feel. Thanks a billion. You know I have to say I'm a little nervous about the next few chapters, I just dont feel that they'll live up to the prolouge. They're probably **OOC **so dont say you havent been warned!! Sorry if this chapter fails your expectations after the prologue - I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: News

A few months later.

_If Passion drives, let Reason hold the Reins._

_-Benjamin Franklin_

There was a lull in the fighting. Booth groaned, wiping a dirty sleeve across his sweat streaked face with his free hand. His other hand was curled around his P-90 as he leaned against the dirt embankment that was providing the shelter for him and the men surrounding him.

Carefully, he reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a tattered photo, and his lips curled into a smile. It was of Temperance – taken before he had left. He had waltzed into the lab with a camera as she was working on the newest skeleton. He had said something, what it was, he couldnt remember, that had made her laugh and look up at him. The result had turned out perfectly, a picture of her, smiling, happy, in her environment. She was the only thing keeping him going, he thought, besides Parker, his smile fading as he returned the picture to his pocket. He took a swig of water from a canteen at his waist and wondered if she was thinking of him now as the sounds of gunfire in the distance began once again.

XxX

_True love is the joy of life._

_-John Clarke_

"Singer, down!" Temperance commanded, watching as her young puppy danced around Angela's feet, barely leaving room for her friend to get in the door. She smiled at her friend apologetically. "Sorry, Ange."

"It's okay sweetie," Angela replied, grinning at her friend as she knelt down beside the dog, rubbing it behind the ears. "You're such a cutie, aren't you?" she said, her voice changing pitch as she addressed the puppy. As if he knew he was being praised, Singer stood up taller, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth with his ears perked up, an affect that was all too adorable. "I still can't believe Booth gave you a dog," Angela said, scratching Singer once more before standing up to face her friend.

"I don't know what he was thinking," she responded with a shrug, gazing down to the dog, with a smile twitching onto her lips. Sometimes Singer was all together too much like Booth. Booth. With that thought, her mind switched gears. She looked down to the grocery store bag that her friend was carrying. "Is that it?"

"Yeah," Angela said, holding out the plastic bag. Temperance dove in immediately and pulled out a box. She eyed it warily for a moment before ripping the flaps open, listening to Angela as she kept talking. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this before, Bren."

"We went back to being partners, Ange, I told you," Temperance replied as she headed towards the bathroom, box in hand. Angela followed her until the door, and then proceeded to talk through it, standing with her back against the wall just outside.

"Sure you were, sweetie," she said, rolling her eyes. "That's why he gave you a dog." Singer, brilliant as he was, looked up from where he was on his bed, as if he knew he was being talked about. Angela sighed, "You still could have told me."

"I told you now, didn't I?" Temperance said from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Well, yeah, but I would have found out anyway, if you're right," Angela said, staring up at the ceiling and shaking her head.

There was the sound of running water on the other side of the door, and then it opened, and Temperance walked out. She pointed a finger at Angela, her eyebrows quirked, "We don't even know yet."

"No," Angela said, grinning at her friend's face, which, although she was doing her best to hide it, had anxiety painted all over it. "I guess we'll just have to wait a few minutes."

XxX

_Neither praise , not dispraise theyself; they Actions will do it enough._

_-Thomas Fuller_

Minutes later, they were crowded into the bathroom, with Angela staring at an object on the side of the sink. "Well?" Temperance asked, forcing herself to remain calm as she stared at a point on the wall, focusing her attention away from the object, "What's it say?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, it's negative," Angela said, looking up just in time to see her friends crestfallen face as she gave a small "oh". Angela's lips twitched up into a smile, "Or is it?" she asked, her eyes dancing.

"Angela!" Temperance exclaimed, reaching around to grab both the box and the stick from her friend. She compared the results herself, her eyebrows knitting together. "It's positive," she said, her face unreadable, passive.

"Aren't you even the least bit excited, sweetie?" Angela asked, reaching out to rub her friend's arm, a hopeful smile perched on her lips.

"You know I never wanted kids, Ange," Temperance said, tossing the object in the trash and walking out of the bathroom into more open space. Angela followed her, frowning contemplatively.

"But if it's _Booth's_ baby…" Angela prompted, letting the thought trail off there. With no immediate reaction, she continued, "Not even a little bit excited?"

Temperance turned around to face her, a nervous smile beginning to form around her lips. "Maybe a little," she admitted, her cheeks tinging pink.

Angela grinned excitedly and embraced her friend. If there was ever a time when Temperance would change her mind about children... "I'm so happy for you, Bren," she said, just as Singer, wanting to be in the action, danced over to them, nudging at their legs.

Temperance knelt down beside the puppy to stroke his ears lovingly. "How do you think he'll take it?" she asked.

"Who?" Angela asked, looking down at the pair. "Booth or the dog?"

"Both of them," she admitted as Singer rolled onto his back, lapping up the attention as she stroked his stomach.

"Booth will be overjoyed," Angela said, kneeling down beside her friend. "And if that dog is as much like Booth as you say he is…" she paused, looking down at the young puppy. "I think he'll be insanely protective."

"I read somewhere that dogs can get insanely jealous…" Temperance began, but Angela cut her off.

"You read too much," she stated, then stood up, pulling on her friends arm. "Come on, we have to start looking at Baby Magazines…"

Before she could protest, Temperance was pulled off of her feet and drug back to the couch, where Angela had a stack of magazines prepared. Later that night, when she was all alone with Singer curled up beside her, his head on her knees, she found her hand tracing her stomach curiously. It was hard for her to believe that there was a baby…Booth's baby…growing in there. _I hope I can do this without you, Booth_, she thought, chewing on the inside of her lip. _I need you to come home in one piece…_

* * *

_Wow, the ending was kind of disgustingly sappy _

Anywho, what did you guys think? I dont think it was as good as the prologue...but I dont know, I'm the author. Oh and, what do you guys think about the quotes at the beginning of each section? I kind of went crazy - I got a quotationary the other day and just had to put it to use. I tried to make sure each one fitted in some way shape or form. Two or three of them later on are absolutley adorable... :P

_  
Thanks for reading!  
_


	3. New Life

Wow...the response I've been getting is overwhelming. You guys have no idea how much you made my day! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I must say though, I feel more and more nervous thinking the chapters are getting, well maybe not worse, but not as good and not as good each time! Pressure! haha.

Chapter Two: New life

Six months after that.

_That which does not kill us makes us stronger._

_- Nietzsche_

Agent Seeley Booth was crouched on top of the building overlooking the busy street, the hot July sun pounding down on his back. He slowly took one hand off of the gun that he was diligently sighting through, flexing it to work out the cramps that had been worming their way into his muscles over the past ten hours. He rolled his shoulders to try and relieve the ache in his back, but his finger never left the smooth curve of the trigger.

He had seen countless people through his crosshairs throughout the past ten hours, but none of them were the Target. Sure, there were a few of his cronies, and look a-likes, but none of them were Him. _This_ was the real reason he had been called over – he wasn't trigger happy. He was the best. Or, at the very least, one of them. He had a mind that concentrated only on the task at hand – no distractions, and the strain of the war hadn't yet been weighing down on him for so long as it had been all the others.

He only wished…but no...he couldn't think, he had to concentrate. He licked his lips, forcing his heart-rate to slow again, as it had sped up unintentionally – after all, the beat of a heart against the butt of the weapon could shift the course of the bullet, something that was completely unacceptable.

Moments later, he felt a tap on his shoulder, three times, and he looked up from his position to see his partner, holding out a canteen of water, crouching down beside him. Booth took the water and slid away from the gun, letting his partner take his place for a while. As he sat down, leaning against the wall that had been at his back when he was manning the gun, he took a swig from the drink, wiping sweat away from his dirty brow as he wondered what Bones was doing at that moment, and if she was thinking of him at all…

XxX

_We find a delight in the beauty and happiness of children that makes the heart too big for the body._

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Hundreds of miles away from Baghdad, Temperance Brennan lay in a hospital bed, sweat pouring down her face and matting her hair as she grunted in pain, squeezing the hand of Angela Montenegro, who stood at her side, just where she had been throughout all of the months. She dimly heard the sound of the doctor and her friend speaking to her, telling her to push, to calm down, to breathe, for all she herself could think about was Booth.

As much as she loved Angela like a sister, she couldn't help but wish that it was Booth holding her hand, brushing her hair out of her eyes, keeping her calm. But she couldn't say any of this out-loud, just as she couldn't let the tears fall. She had to stay strong – especially since there was a camera perched in the corner of the room, recording the entire event. As weird as it felt to have it there, it was recording one of the key moments in her life, and was something for Booth to look back on – right next to the video of the sonograms that had been recorded on the previous tape during each visit. She felt as though even though he wasn't there, he needed to be a part of it in some way, shape or form.

She hadn't even told him yet. Besides that fact that it would have been extremely difficult to contact him, she had once read "A distracted soldier is a dead soldier" and while maybe a child might not be considered a distraction, she didn't want to take the chance – she wanted her baby to have a father. But even with that – she knew she still had to make sure every key moment of this part of her life was available to him in some way or another.

Another shooting pain interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. "One more push, sweetie, then it's over," Angela was saying. "Squeeze as hard as you want."

Temperance obeyed her friends orders, squeezing her hand with such force she was later surprised it didn't break any of Angela's bones, and pushing one last time. There was a silence in the room for a second after the pain subsided, and Temperance fell back onto her pillow, and then there was a sharp wail and the words, "Temperance, I want you to meet your daughter."

Temperance looked up to see the doctor holding up the slimy body of the baby girl. And against all the logic that she had ever known, and through the slime that covered the baby, Temperance felt her heart jump, and her maternal instincts kick in. "Can I hold her?" she asked.

The nurse laughed softly. "After we get her cleaned up," she said, and Temperance nodded, her eyes following the doctors movements until minutes later, when they laid the little girl in her arms. Temperance didn't even notice Angela quietly slip away to give her privacy, stopping at the camera to zoom it in closer on the pair, before heading out the door to where the others were waiting.

Temperance looked down at the small child in her arms, who's hands were curled tightly together, and who's head was turned into her nightgown, into the blessed darkness. "Hey there," Temperance said gently, reaching down to gently take the small hand in her own. "Hi, beautiful girl." She was still surprised at the swell of emotion she felt gazing down at the small form, almost as if her heart were going to burst. She felt tears of happiness welling in her eyes, and she swiped at them with her free hand. "I'm your mommy," she said, and she laughed quietly, the words feeling awkward in her mouth.

Moments later, the door to her room opened and a small figure came flying through, with a happy shout of "Dr. Bones!" before stopping just short of the bed. Behind him trailed a young woman, her blonde hair down to her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, but he wouldn't listen…"

"It's fine, Rebecca," Temperance said, smiling at the woman in the doorway, before looking to the young boy on the floor, who had stopped suddenly a foot from the bed, gazing at the young girl in Temperance's arms, his eyes wide.

"Is that her?" the boy asked, taking a cautious step towards the bed, and then another until he was standing a few inches away, his hands tentatively on the edge of the bed.

Temperance nodded, and shifted the weight of the baby so that the little boy could see better. "Parker, I want you to meet your sister," she said, smiling down at the young boy.

"She's so small," Parker said, his voice filled with awe as he reached out tentatively towards a little foot. He stopped before he could touch it, and instead looked up into Temperance's eyes. "What's her name?"

"Elizabeth," she said, and as soon as she spoke the name out loud, she knew it was perfect.

Parker nodded, then bit down on his lip cautiously, then asked, "Can I hold her."

"Sure," Temperance replied, and then gestured to the seat beside the bed. She looked up to the woman still standing in the doorway. "Do you think you could…" she began, not quite capable herself of making too many movements - unable to hand the small child off over the distance.

"Oh, right, of course," Rebecca said, moving to take the baby from Temperance and helping to situate the baby girl in her son's arms, giving him instructions as she did so. When she finished, she turned to Temperance. "So he did it again," she said, shaking her head with a small smile.

"Who?"

"Seeley," Rebecca stated simply, glancing at Parker to make sure that everything was going well. "But this time, it's different," she said, turning her attention back to Temperance. "Just…don't push him away, like I did. I can tell it's different between you two," she said softly, although her voice contained no trace of either jealousy or regret – for there was none - she had chosen her own path, which hadn't included him.

Temperance nodded in response, and they lapsed into silence for a moment, the only sound of noise being Parker softly chattering to his baby sister. Temperance looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for giving me time with him," she said, looking to Rebecca.

After Booth had left, and ever since that day in the airport, she felt a connection with the young boy. After she realized it, she began spending more time with the boy, taking over the days when Booth would have had him, and babysitting him on days when Rebecca needed her. The young boy had accepted her readily, and also seemed to see her as a connection to his dad that he couldn't get with his mom. She had to admit that she began looking foreward to every other weekend, and sometimes the weeknights where Rebecca would take a night off to go to dinner or some other activity. Temperance felt as if it were those days that helped her prepare for mother hood. She also couldnt help but feel the other women was beginning to loosen her close grip on her son, letting him live life a little freer in a way that would hopefully transfer to Booth's return as well.

"It's no problem," Rebecca said, smiling gently at Temperance. "He really loves spending time with you." Despite herself, Temperance felt a warm glow rise within her at the complement, and she grinned. "But anyway, we have a soccer game to get to," Rebecca continued, turning to help her son stand with the child in his arms, guiding him towards Temperance, who reached out to take her daughter gently. "You're daughter is beautiful by the way. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I'll still see you on Saturday, right, Dr. Bones?" Parker asked, looking up with hopeful eyes to Temperance.

"Of course," Temperance replied, reaching out to ruffle the young boys hair. Parker grinned in delight. "You can help me change diapers," she added, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Parker…" Rebecca's voice wafted from the doorway, a warning tone seeping through her voice.

"Bye Dr. Bones!" he said hurriedly, standing on tip-toe to plant a kiss on her cheek, then lingering a moment to tickle the young girls foot before scampering out the door to where his mother was waiting on the verge of impatience.

Temperance watched him go with a new feeling in her heart. That was the first time the young boy had ever kissed her – hugs, yes, but kisses were never on the menu. She smiled, pushing back the happy tears that were on the edges of her eyes, and turned to the door where Angela, Hodgins (hand in hand), Zach and Russ stood, silently waiting.

She looked at them and laughed, "Come meet my daughter," she said, and, without hesitating another second, the four crowded into the room – her surrogate family mingling with her real one.

XxX

I know that's not what a lot of you were expecting, and I apologize, I promise, it will aaaaaall be better!! I also appologize for any inconsistancies with the real life i.e. after the birth, during the birth...

So that chapter want that great, but the next one is pretty fun XD Thanks for reading so far, I know you'll enjoy the next chapter even if this one wasn't your favorite. Also, the whole "Distracted soldier" ordeal came from the show "The Unit" but not quite in the same context. Also, just FYI "the Target" is not important to the story, which is why he has no name. And the whole thing about slowing down the heart beat - that's actually a fact I stumbled across in a book called "Inside Delta Force".

* * *

**Ponies (!!): **Yey, it's great to see you back again! Yes it was sad she didnt get to say "it" back :( And yeah, you're probably right about why the chapter was 'less good'. Not only was there less emotion, it was a different type of emotion too. Eh, yeah, I see your point about the whole pregnancy thing - I'd be doing the same. But sometimes you get it in the beginning? I remember that from health class -- Hope you like the rest of it! And it's a short story, so itll defiently be done by then. Ack, I want to go to Spain!!! Lucky Thanks for coming back to read/review! 

**Fanfictinmonster: ** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for read/reviewing, hope you enjoyed this update.


	4. Christmas

SORRY SORRY! There was a glitch that wouldnt let me post this until now :( Stupid stupid. I apologize! **  
**

**This chapter **was originally unplanned, but the idea of it suggested to me by **Ponies**. I hope you all enjoy it, and like I said in the last chapter, I know you'll enjoy the NEXT chapter, because that was the original next chapter. I hope you all followed me there. In any case, hope you like this one, know you'll enjoy the next one!

Chapter Four: Christmas  
December – Five months later

_Candy  
Is dandy  
But liquor  
Is quicker.  
-Ogden Nash_

Seeley Booth nursed a tankard of beer in a lone corner of the tavern, oblivious to the cheering around him. He looked up with deadened eyes at a calendar next to him, where the date read December 23. Two days before Christmas. Yet another year spent without Parker…and Bones.

He tore his gaze away from the calendar before he stared counting the days until his return. He couldn't believe that it had only, and already, been a year. He took a swig of his beer and looked at the festivities around him. His lips quirked back into a smile as he remembered the incident at the Jeffersonian a few years prior, where they had all been locked down together. Even though it had been one of the worst moments of his lives…it had also been one of the best.

He sighed, wondering if Bones was maybe thinking about him at that moment in time, and what was Parker up to?

XxX

_Everyone smiles in the same language.  
-Saying_

Temperance had just placed six month old Elizabeth on the floor on her blanket under the careful watch of Singer, who had his chin on his paws, watching the child with a careful, loving attention, when the knock came on the door. Making sure Elizabeth was settled, she got up and moved to the door, already anticipating the visitor.

"Dr. Bones!"

She smiled as Parker threw his arms around her waist before moving into her apartment. She turned her head to see him crouching down beside Elizabeth, shaking a finger that her hand had latched onto, a smile dancing across his face. Temperance turned back to the woman standing in the doorframe. "Thanks for bringing him," she said, smiling at her.

"It was no problem," Rebecca said, waving her hand. "Plus it gives me time alone with Drew," she said, raising an eyebrow and grinning suggestively. "I'll pick him up tomorrow around three?"

"Sounds good," Temperance said, sharing the woman's smile.

With a wave and a good-bye to her son, Rebecca disappeared down the hallway. When she left, Temperance sat on the couch near where Parker was – he having now turned his attention on Singer, scratching his ears. He patted the dog on the head, pulled a bone out of his pocket and placed it in front of him, and then got up, moving to the door to grab a bag that had been dumped there seconds before he had thrown his arms around her waist. He brought it back to the couch where Temperance was.

"Whatcha got there?" Temperance asked, watching the little boy curiously, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Stuff," Parker answered vaguely, unzipping his bag and rooting around in it before triumphantly pulling out a brightly wrapped present. He blushed slightly as he handed it to Temperance, "For you," he explained.

Temperance hid her surprise as she took the gift. "What is it?"

"Not telling," Parker responded, a grin twitching on his face that reminded her so much of Booth. "Open it!"

Smiling curiously, Temperance unwrapped the gift. Her face lit up as the contents revealed themselves. "Parker, this is fantastic," she said, thumbing through a photo album that contained pictures of both her and him, him and Elizabeth, her and Singer, a few of just himself and then lastly, one of Parker and Booth. She smiled up at the boy. "Thank you."

Parker blushed, scuffing a toe on the carpet – a typical shy boy. He reached down again and extracted from his bag a bright pink, stuffed elephant. "An' this is for Beth," he said, sliding off of the couch to place it in front of the young girl. She blinked back from it, and then giggled, her fingers playing at its fur. "Mommy said I didn't have to wrap it 'cause she's too young to unwrap it," he explained as he walked back to the couch.

Temperance smiled at him. "I think she loves it," she said, watching her daughter interact with the stuffed elephant. She placed a hand on Parker's shoulder, turning him towards the tree that was in the corner of her room, and pointing to an object beneath it. "What do you think that is?"

She saw his face light up at the sight of the present, "Is it for me?" Temperance nodded and watched as he raced to the tree to pull the box out from underneath of it. He hesitated for a moment, "Can I open it?"

"Unless you think you can wait," Temperance said with a grin. Parker shook his head and began to dig into the wrapping paper. With a small sense of pride, Temperance realized that the tree was a nice touch. With pre-arranged dates for her to have Parker, she felt as though having the house void of the Christmas spirit wouldn't be the child's best stay ever. She moved to scoop up her daughter from the ground, bouncing her in her lap with the pink elephant near by, as Parker continued to wrestle with the paper. Singer hopped up on the couch next to her, and she scratched his head with her free hand.

She watched as his face lit up as the paper finally came away, revealing a robotic dinosaur. "Awesome!" he exclaimed. He looked up at her, his face alight with joy, and grinned, "Thank you, Dr. Bones!"

"You're welcome, bud," Temperance said, using the nickname that she had become so familiar with after Booth's departure. "Need any help with the box?"

"No, I got it," Parker responded, groping for purchase on the cardboard edges. His face fell after a moment, and then he looked up, his face twisted, "Well maybe a little."

Temperance laughed, and Elizabeth yawned in her arms. "Let me put Beth down and then I'll help," she said, smiling as she cradled her young daughter in her arms, carrying her into her bedroom and placing a kiss on her forehead before heading out to help her as-good-as-son with his Christmas present.

XxX

_Love given away wholeheartedly, inclusively and unconditionally is inexhaustible.  
-Anonymous_

Later that night, after a long day of decorating the tree, baking cookies, watching cartoons and playing with Singer, Beth and the Dinosaur, Temperance tucked an exhausted Parker into bed.

"Today was fun," he said as he fought back a yawn, his eyes on Temperance as she tucked the sheets in around him and perched on the edge of the bed.

She smiled, gently pushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. "It was," she said, "But now it's time for you to sleep," she continued, and he nodded in sleepy agreement.

"Merry Christmas," he said with a smile as he fought of yet another yawn. It was with a startled mind that Temperance realized that the first time she met him he had said the exact same words.

She smiled, "Merry Christmas, Parker." Leaning forward, she kissed him gently on the top of his head before getting up to make her way out of the room. As she made it to the doorway and was about ready to flick off the light switch, Parker's voice called her back.

"Dr. Bones?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning around.

Parker sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. "Do you think my daddy's okay?" he asked, and she could hear his voice quivering.

Temperance felt a heartstring tug and she made her way back to the bed, sitting down beside Parker and wrapping her arm around him – he collapsed into her side, clutching at her shirt. "I think your daddy is a brave, strong man," she said, placing her head on his, "And I think he's safe and sound, thinking of you right now," she continued.

"He's coming home soon, right?" Parker murmured, his voice wavering. He sniffled.

"Sooner than you'll realize," Temperance said, and as soon as she said it, the words hit her as well. Booth was coming home in less than half a year.

Parker turned his face towards hers, and she could see small streams running down his cheeks. "I miss him."

"I miss him too, bub," Temperance said, wiping the tears off of the young boys cheek while trying not to let her own fall. Parker held onto her until he was on the brink of sleep, and then she slid him back into the bed, quietly making her way back to the door.

It was then that she heard his voice again. "I love you, Dr. Bones," his voice was soft and quiet, as that of someone half asleep already.

Temperance smiled and felt a tear slid down her face. "I love you too, Parker."

Quietly, she flicked off the light and slipped out of the room and into her own, where Elizabeth's crib had been temporarily moved to. As she entered, Singer looked up, his tail thumping on the ground. She patted him as she passed, and then reached into the crib and scooped out her sleeping daughter, moving with her to a chair beside the window. She looked down into Beth's sleeping face and smiled – her and Booth's daughter, who would have ever thought?

XxX

So what'd ya think? I know you probably wanted some contact from Seeley or something, but I figured that would be too much emotion and too hard to work in. Anyway, if this chapter want your favorite, the next chapter is the one I promised you'd enjoy! Hope this wasn't too fluffy or dramatic or anything for anybody! Besides, I must go about editing the next chapter, sprucing it up a little, adding stuff I forgot!

XxX

**googleaddict** - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chap! Thanks for read/reviewing!

**Ponies**: Haha, subtle hint there, huh:P Well, I'm not sure exactly if I shot this up with an emo bomb. Hope you liked the chapter – like I said, you gave me the idea to throw it in XD

**fanfictionmonster: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it - hope you liked this one Thanks for read/reviewing!

**bayeelizabeth: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Hope yu thought this this one was just as cute Thanks for read/reviewing!


	5. Coming Home

Again, you guys blow me away, I swear! Thank you so much everone...now...this is it!! The chapter you've allll been waiting for. Well, part 1 of what you've all been waiting for...two more chapters and an epilogue to go!

Chapter Three: Coming Home

Six months later.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My sold can reach  
-Elizabeth Barret Browning_

Agent Seeley Booth left the doors of the airport at a trot, heading towards his car, which the FBI had dutifully dropped off for him, and taking in the sweet scent of the spring air which screamed of possibilities. He hopped inside the car and started it, then proceeded to check the time. 4:15. He grinned. It was still early…or at least as far as Bones' workday was concerned. Backing out of the parking spot, he got his bearings, let his auto pilot take control and then, as fast as he could without speeding, made his way to the Jeffersonian.

He could feel his heart pounding with excitement as he pulled into the driveway of the Jeffersonian and jumped out of the car, jamming his keys into his pocket as he trotted up the familiar pathway. For the moment, the year and a half in Baghdad felt like just another horrible nightmare. He jogged through the sliding doors and immediately saw the Squints at work in the lab, as usual. He took in a deep breath, strangely feeling like he was…home.

He made his way to the steps, stopping at the bottom one for fear of setting off the alarm - the last thing he needed on his first day back. He glanced at the Squints, still obvlivious to his presence, and scanned the room for Temperance. With no sign of her he blinked in confusion and turned his attention back to the Squints. "Hey guys, where's Bones?" he said, the familiar words jumping back into his mouth.

Three heads shot up at the sound of his voice - maybe he should have started with something else. He watched Hodgins blink in surprise, and Zach rub at his eyes, but it was Angela who spoke. "Booth," she breathed in surprise, looking down at him. They all bore the same shocked expression, as if wondering if he were really there or if he were some illusion. "When did you get back?"

"About half an hour ago," he responded, waving the question off with a hand. That didnt matter now. What did matter... "Where's Bones?" he repeated, his impatience growing.

"She left early, she had to pick up El…" Zach began, his voice cutting off abruptly at the feel of a heel slamming into his foot by none other than Angela, an action that did not go unnoticed by Booth. His eyebrows furrowed together. What were they hiding?

"An artifact for work," Angela finished, a forced grin on her face as she shot a glare at Zach, who looked at her in innocent, naïve curiosity. "But she should be home by now," Angela said, smiling at Booth.

Booth clapped his hands together. "Now we're getting somewhere," he said, turning towards the door. He turned abruptly, so that he was walking backwards as he talked, "Don't let her know I'm home, yet," he said, his gaze fixed pointedly on Angela before he span around and made his way back to the car.

Once he had gone, Angela exchanged a glance with her husband. Hodgins worried look broke out into a grin. "This should be good," he said, his blue eyes sparkling.

"We can only hope," Angela replied, looking back to the door. _Please let him take it well, _she thought, glad, at least, that she had managed to stop Zach before he could say anything. She rolled her eyes.

XxX

_Love me tnder, love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
-Elvis Presley _

After putting Elizabeth to bed and picking up the toys littering the floor, Temperance Brennan finally had a moment to herself where she could "crash" as it was said, on the couch and relax. A glass of water rested limply in her hands, and every now and then she'd raise it to her lips to take a sip. This was her "quiet time" as she liked to think of it, where she could take a few moments to "unwind" from the daily activities that had become all the more tedious since Elizabeth had been born. But that wasnt saying that she regretted it, she thought, taking a sip of the water and letting it slide down her throat.

Her eyes flicked to the pictures that were on the table beside her, and a smile graced her lips. She was extending her fingers towards one of them when the knock came on her door. From Elizabeth's room, Singer came bounding silently, soft pads making no noise on the floor as he landed in front of the door, his tail wagging happily as he stared up at it, small whines coming from his throat.

Glass still in hand, Temperance stood and made her way curiously to the door, scratching Singers fur as she reached him – there were very few people who could prompt this reaction from him. Normally, especially when Elizabeth was in the room, he would stand, hackles raised and growling in warning.

She opened the door, her one leg braced against Singer, holding the now knee high at the shoulder puppy, at bay. Upon opening the door, her vision was immediately assaulted with a bundle of red roses. She tilted her head to the side, and her breathing increased at the sigh tof them. Singer yapped happily, and the roses descended slightly, revealing the face of none other than…

"Booth," Temperance whispered. The glass of water dropped from her grasp and shattered on the floor, and she felt her knees go weak beneath her. Singer lapped nervously at her hand, whining worriedly.

Booth's expression turned from a happy grin to one of concern as his hand snaked out to grab her arm, supporting her slightly as he kept her from falling to the ground. "Bones, you okay?" he asked as she resisted the urge to faint. Without waiting for a response, he guided her into her home, carefully avoiding the broken glass, kicking the door shut behind him, placing the roses carefully on a nearby table and sitting her down on the couch, Singer dancing at his heels.

He sat down next to her, his hands residing on her arms, just above her elbows, bracing her, his eyes searching hers as she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to calm herself, her eyes misty. For a moment she stared at him, her eyes wide and round as if seeing a ghost. "Bones…" he said softly, trying to prompt a response from her.

The next thing he knew, she launched herself into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head into the crook of his neck, sobs racking her body. Booth sat stunned for a moment, before regaining his senses and wrapping his arms around her back and crushing her to him, his one hand cradling the back of her head, twining itself in her hair. "Sshh, Bones, I'm here," he murmured into her ear, but the words only made her hold on tighter and cry harder. He rocked her gently, making soothing noises as he held her close, nuzzing his nose into her hair.

Some minutes later, when her sobs finally subsided she pulled away from him swiping at her tears. He brushed one away with his thumb. "When did you get back?"

"Less than an hour ago," he replied, his eyes still locked on hers. She nodded her head. Her one hand moved to pet Singer, who whined at her knees, the motion soothing him as well as her. Booth looked down at the dog, and his lips quirked into a smile. "The dog I got you?"

"Singer," Temperance said, nodding, looking down to the dog for a minute. Then she looked up at Booth, shaking her head, "I still cant believe you got me a dog."

"For company," he said, giving her his prize winning smile as he shrugged innocently.

"He did that well," Temperance murmured, thinking back to the nights that Singer had helped he through, lending his furry shoulder to cry on. She took a shuddinger break her eyes drinking in the sight of him, her nose lapping up the familiar scent, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. The silence lapped between them, and Temperance could feel her cheeks heating up. Swallowing, she realized how dry her throat was. "I need some water," she murmued.

Booth made a motion to get up. "Let me…"

"No, I've got it," she said, standing before him and making her way shakily to the kitchen. Her eyes moved to the brokoen glass littering the floor by the door - she would have to clean that up before Elizabeth could crawl on it. Passing the roses on her way, she picked them up gingerly, taking them with her to the kitchen, burying her nose in them for a moment to take in the scent. "Do you want anything?"

"Water's fine," he said, as he smiled at the sight of her with the roses, then let his eyes roam around the living room while idly scratching Singer's, who had rested his head on his knee, ears. His gaze landed on a series of photographs next to her couch. The first one, he noted, was of him and her, in a gorgeous steel photo frame, carved roses rimming the edges. It had been taken before he left, with her sitting on a bench, in the park and him standing behind her his arms draped over her shoulders, his chin on top of her head, the pair of them smiling. The sight of it warmed his heart - bringing a smile to his face at the memory.

The next one that caught his eye was a hand painted frame with bright colors, and the words "I love you, Mom (Dr. Bones)" and a smiley face. Inside of the frame was a picture of Temperance and Parker, the pair of them in brightly colored birthday hats making silly faces at something that was off the camera. His heart thudded in his chest. "Parker calls you Mom?" he called into the kitchen, which Temperance was just leaving, two - this time plastic - cups of water in her hand. He saw her cheeks flame in a blush.

"He started to a few months ago," she said as she made her way back into the living-room. "He asked if he could – said it was 'better than Dr. Bones.'" Her lips twisted into a worried frown. "Does that bother you?"

Booth smiled. It did anything except bother him. "Not at all," he said, turning his smile on her as she sat down beside him. "So you spend time with him?"

"After you left," Temperance said, ducking her head. Booth's thougths flashed back to the day in the airport. "We sort of...bonded."

"Ah," he said as she handed him the water that was in her left hand, and he opened his mouth to say more when he caught sight of a glint of gold residing there. He caught her hand and the words he had been about to say were lost, giving way to new ones. "When did you get married?" his voice was stony - void of all the warmth that had been there only seconds before.

For a second, she looked confused. Not startled or embarrassed, he noted, just confused. Then it dawned on her and she laughed lightly, gently pulling her hand out of his grasp, letting him instead have the glass. "This?" she asked, sliding the golden ring off of her ring finger and holding it up to look at before putting it down on the table next to her. "It was my grandmothers ring…I got tired of men trying to pick me up," she explained, taking a sip of her drink. It seemed as though Booth had been the reason she hadnt had many offers before - without him looming over her, she had found herself being approached by many men. The only solution... "It was Angela's idea, really."

"Ah," Booth said, his voice returning to normal as he smiled, taking a sip of his drink. Only Bones, he thought, with a small shake of his head. He looked back up to her, into her eyes - full of emotion. He set his glass down on the table before him, and inched a little closer. She held his gaze and smiled warmly.

It was then that a sharp wail, akin to a baby's cry, pierced the room. Singer's ears perked up and he got up, trotting away to an ajacent room on the far side of the couches. Booth looked up to Temperance, who had suddenly taken on the look of a startled deer. "Bones…," he drawled, watching her carefully, "What was that?"

XxX

hehehe :P :P I'm so evil. Sorry :P

Soooo what'd you think? I think some parts were eeeeh, not so great, and other parts were okay. Also, I've been wondering - do you guys want a reunion chapter with him and Parker? Because the rest of it is mostly a focus on Booth/Brennan/Beth? Let me know...I'm thinking about trying it!

* * *

**noname: **Thanks! I hope this update was fast enough!! XD Thanks for read/reviewing and being patient ;-) 

**Ponies: **Haha, you remind me of me, you know :P Glad you're liking the chapters! Plus its pretty cool that you can speek fluently in two languages. I wish I could -- I so envy anyone who can, haha. Hope you liked this chapter! Well I figrued that Rebecca, having chosen her own path wouldnt have had much jealously there anyway. And see, Booth's alive. If he died I'd be writing through tears. I could never ever ever do that. Unless it was like a bad dream. OOh shoulda done that. Eh, next time :P You want me to write 20 stories? Eek. I couldnt even do that with Stargate, haha! I'd feel like a crazy psycho fanatic. Actually, I was planning on a break time after this...but we'll see Give me an idea! I dont think I'd be any good at long lost children though, that's for sure. Hmmn...Anyway, now I'm babbling, but that's what I do!! Thanks for read/reviewing, as usual:)

**fanfictionmonster**: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as much as you hoped you would! Thanks for read/reviewing!

**bayeelizabeth : **I'm glad you liked how everything went with Temperance and her feelings/relationships!Well Booth's back now! hope you enjoyed the chap! Thanks for read/reviewing!


	6. Children

So I broke one of my rules - I updated twice in one day :P**  
**

**First of all**, I'd like to say - I know I thanked all of you in review replies, and at the bottom of this page, for my anonymous reviewers...but I just want to say I dont think that was enough. No words I could have said could possibly convey to you how happy I was to read each and every one of your reviews. I couldnt stop smiling as I read them! It was a complete turnaround for my crappy morning yesterday and I couldnt thank you all enough!!!

I apologize to those that I told this update would be up _tomorrow _- that was my original plan, but I just couldnt bear to keep you guys waiting anymore!! You were all so great to me last chapter!! I made 100 reviews, which I didnt think I'd get! Thank you so much everyone! I hope this chapter is enjoyable, and I wont keep you any longer, so go fourth, read, and (hopefully) enjoy:) :)

Chapter Four: Children

_Children are God's apostles, day by day  
Sent forth to preach of love, and hope, and peace.  
James Russell Lowell _

"Bones…" he drawled, watching her carefully, "What was that?"

Temperance felt her cheeks heat up, but she kept her face passive. This wasn't the way she had expected him to find out, and now wasnt the best time to "freak out." "That's Beth," she said, her voice matter-of-fact. Her heart thudded against her ribcage - she was almost surprised that Booth couldnt hear it. She paused a moment before adding, "My daughter."

She saw him let out a puff of air, and she bit the inside of her lip. "Your daughter," he said, his voice stony, his face masked, but his eyes burning with betrayal.

"No," Temperance said. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and then opened them so that she was staring straight into his confused brown orbs. "Our daughter."

"Our…" his eyes went from betrayed to shocked. "_Our daughter_."

"Yes."

"You had a daughter," he continued, waving his arms around as he spoke. His eyes were lived and his voice traveled from shock to anger. "_My _daughter."

"Yes," she repeated, heaving a sigh as she watched him. She crossed her arms infront of her chest, her gaze fixed on him, her patience wearing thin.

Booth stood up with a growl, anger radiating from his face. He paced a length of the floor. "God, Bones," he said, turning back to face her, running his hands through his hair. "I fathered a daughter and you never even _told me_," he yelled.

Singer appeared in the doorway from which he had disappeared into, growling warningly. Brennan flapped a hand at him to shush him. "I…" she began, licking her lips to gather her thoughts. Suddenly her impaticence disappeared, and she found herself struggling to string a sentance together, forming one coherent thoght. "I thought that…I heard…a distracted soldier…"

"Is a dead soldier," Booth spat the remainder of the phrase. "Did you really think that this would be a _distraction_? Finding out I had a daughter!" his voice softened as he added, almost too quietly for her to hear, "Your daughter?"

"I don't know!" Temperance shouted, her impatience returning and her anger raising. Of all the ways she had planned to tell him, of all the ways she had thought he would react...this had never been one of them.

"Were you ever planning on telling me, Temperance?" Booth shouted, throwing his hands up into the air.

Temperance's eyes, which had been averted, snapped back to him with such venom in her gaze that Booth involuntarily took a step backwards. "Of course!" she shouted. "I would have never kept her from you!" How dare he accuse her...?! He didnt even know the half of it, of the longing to hear his voice, to see his face, to feel his lips on hers... "I wanted my baby to have a father…which is exactly why I never told you about her. If by some reason that was a distraction and you…didn't come home, then…" she trailed off, dropping her gaze and throwing herself down on the couch, her head bowed, her hair falling down infront of her face. She hadn't meant to say that much.

Booth suddenly felt guilt wash over him as he watched her sink onto the couch. In a way, her actions made sense. He walked over to her slowly, and crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his. She looked up at him for a second, then looked away, but not before he saw the tears shining in her eyes. "Can I see her?" he asked gently, his eyes pleading.

She gave no response at first, but then, after a minute, she stood, slipping her hands carefully out of his, and nodded, heading off towards the room Singer had emerged from moments before. He followed her cautiously, and hovered in the doorway as he watched her head to the crib, where a young child, with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes was standing, sniffling slightly. Singer stood nearby, poking his nose in and out of the slats of the crib worriedly.

He watched as Temperance's face went from pain to joy in a matter of seconds as she reached inside the crib and hoisted the young child out, balancing her on her hip. "Did you have a nice nap, Bethy?" she asked, her voice taking on the typical tone of someone talking to a child, a voice that Booth never thougt he would hear her use as she bounced the child playfully with such emotion that he had never suspected she would hold. The child giggled playfully, smiling up into her mothers bright eyes. The young girl threw her arms around Temperance's neck in a young child's hug, and Temperance laughed, her face now glowing as she kissed the top of her daughters head.

With Elizabeth in her arms, she made her way towards the door, over to Booth. The young girl picked her head up, took a look at Booth, grinned widely and then giggling, buried her head into her mothers shoulder. Moments later she peeked her blue eyes out again to gaze at the man before her. Booth grinned at her, wiggling his fingers playfully, and she pulled herself away from her mother, extending her short arms out towards Booth, her hands clenching and unclenching as she tried to convey her message wordlessly.

Booth saw the shock cross Temperance's face at their daughters actions, but she didn't hesitate to shift the young girl's weight so that she could be handed over. Booth took the young girl readily, and Beth giggled again, running her hands along his face, plucking at his shirt. Temperance leaned back against the wall and watched the interaction between daughter and father, and a smile crossed her face. Booth's features had immediately softened as soon as the young girl had been placed in his arms. She watched him interact with their daughter, and a light, floaty feeling wormed its way into her heart.

"You think that's funny, do you?" he crooned as the girl continued to explore his face, giggling as she did. He didn't even notice Temperance slip out of the room until a bright flash filled it, and he looked up to see her with a camera in hand, an innocent grin perched on her face. The many implications of her actions brought a grin to his face, and he followed her as she moved back towards the living room.

Reaching the living room, Temperance reached out for Elizabeth, and Booth gave her up reluctantly, feeling a pang at the loss of warmth in his arms. "She's only ever warmed up to two people that quickly," Temperance said as she placed Beth on a play mat on the ground. Singer curled up protectively nearby, watching with one eye as Elizabeth jiggled a few rattles at a pink stuffed elephant placed beside her. "Hodgins – I still say it was the beard – and Cullen."

With Beth settled, she moved back to the couch, where Booth was already sitting, his eyes watching his daughter play on the ground. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Cullen?"

Temperance nodded. "He called me in for something the one time when I was there with her, and I put her down on the ground – she crawled right to him. He loves hers, too," she said, while both she and Booth had the same thought going through their mind – Amy, his own daughter who had fallen victim to cancer not too long before. "It took her a while to warm up to Zach and Angela though. I think Ange was jealous of Hodgins…"

Booth chuckled at the statement, and they lapsed into silence. Finally, he sighed, and looked back up to Temperance. "Listen, Bones," he began, catching her gaze, "I'm sorry I snapped. I…"

"I know," Temperance said, cutting him off. She paused, turning her head as she continued, "I missed you," she admitted, doing her best to keep her voice straight. Her mind skipped back for a moment to the first year they knew each other.

"…_And you miss me."_

"_Zach misses you, not me.."_

"_Zach and I don't even talk!"_

"_He seems to think it's some sort of male bonding ritual."_

"_Maybe he's right."_

"_No he's not."_

"_He could be."_

"_You told him that so you wouldn't have to talk to him."_

"_Well it was nicer than shooting him!"_

"_Hmmmn_..._Goodman told me to investigate the other body."_

"_Well you better get on that. You know, next to you miss me, call me, we'll do lunch."_

Well it wasn't quite a call…but still, it was admittance, more so than she could give back then. Booth reached out, taking her hand in his, his thumb stroking the back of her hand in small circles. "I missed you too," he murmured quietly. "And I…" he paused, sucking in on air, remembering all too well the last time this had happened, only with Rebecca, "I want to be a part of this."

She looked up at him, a small smile perched on her lips. "I want you to be, too," she stated, her eyes warm and welcoming.

The five simple words struck a chord somewhere in his heart, and he leaned forward, taking her head in his hands and crashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss which she responded to greedily. When they pulled away for air, he said, "I thought you never wanted kids?"

She shrugged and twitched her lips in a way that told him that he wasn't going to get a straightforward answer – at least, not any time soon. "I missed all of it," he said, his voice twinged with regret, looking down at his daughter, and how much she had grown without him there. Temperance ducked her head, biting her lip to keep from a broad grin. He saw her cheeks tinge. "What?" he asked, and the smile grew on her face. "What?" he asked again, a laugh filling his voice.

"It's on tape," she said, her cheeks now flaming red.

His eyebrows skyrocketed, and his eyes narrowed, a smile twitching across his lips. "What is?"

"The sonograms, the birth, her first word, when she first started crawling…all of it," she said. "I knew…that you wouldn't want to miss it," she finished. When she finally looked up tentatively, she saw the goofy grin on Booth's face.

"Lets watch," he said, his eyes lit up brightly.

"No!" Temperance protested, feeling her face, if possible, heat even more. "Later," she said, laughing at the puppy dog look on Booth's face. "I promise," she continued, laying a hand on his arm. "Just…not now."

"What was her first word?" he asked, looking down to the small child who was playing contently with a brightly colored object.

Smiling, Temperance stood, grabbing the picture of her and Booth that he had noticed earlier, and knelt down in front of their daughter. She brushed a hair out of her eyes. "Beth," she said gently, and the young child's eyes snapped around to her mother, a grin breaking out on the youngsters face. Temperance held up the picture and tapped on the glass. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Dada!" the young girl exclaimed, and Temperance smiled, scooping her up. Booth felt his heart swell with emotion and watched as Temperance praised the girl, putting the picture back as she made her way back to the couch, setting Beth down between them. The young girl instantly crawled to her father's lap, and he picked her up, holding her against his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"You know who I am?" he asked, murmuring into her hair. "I'm your Dada."

He let the young girl turn in his grasp, and he saw her eyes regard him with brilliant curiosity, so much like Temperance's. A grin stretched arcross her face, and she repeated the word. Booth fought back tears of happiness. "That's right," he said, kissing her forehead again.

Booth reached out to take Temperance's hand, tugging on it so that she slid closer to him. When she was close enough, he draped his arm around her. She saw the shine of tears in his eyes before she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Seeley," she murmured quietly as she reached up to grasp the hand that was over her shoulder, her eyes flicking from her daughter, to him. For the first time – she could say it out loud.

Booth looked down on her in shock, and then he smiled. "I love you too, Bones," he said as he buried his face into her hair. He could feel their daughter on his lap, and Temperance on his shoulder, and his heart swelled with pride. "And I always have."

XxX

Okay, so that was sappy dramatic and angsty but hey you got your update!! I'm not too pleased with how this turned out, its way out of character and its just sappy and crap. I like the beginning, but not really the end. Maybe you guys liked it though! I do, however, love the quote at the top...it seems to fit :-D The excpert came from, if I remember correctly "the man on the fairway" but I'm not sure :-\

So because I gave you this update early, the next one isnt going to be at its normal time tomorrow, but later in the afternoon, after I get done from work (which I finish at lunch...so). There are either two or three more chapters to go, depending on if I'm writing the Parker chapter. I think I am, but I'm not sure yet!

* * *

**Ponies: **THERE's the real emo bomb, huh? haha, glad you liked what I did instead of having rebecca killed off. Thanks, I'm glad you think I write well :) I might keep writing - I dunno. I have some ideas but they dont go very far, nor do they go down on paper well, haha! Haha, that's great - I take Spanish and I think that's probably what I would do if I wound up actually speaking it fluently and then going to Spain and such. and Jeesh, three languages? We just pick one and thats about it! I chose Spanish - obviously, by what I said earlier. I'd love to be fluent in that... Anyway, glad you like the story so much! THanks for read/reviewing, as ususal! 

**Someone: **Awww, thanks! I'm glad you like it so much:) I'm flattered! I hope the update wasnt too long of a wait, but I'm sure the fact that it had to be an update was too long for anyone, haha. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for read/reviewing!

**Fanfictionmonster: **How was that for a reaction? HOpe you liked the chapter! Glad you liked the last one! Thanks for read/reviewing!

**Rae: **Hope you liked this chapter concluding the cliffy! Thanks for read/reviewing!!

**Lori: **Haha, now you know :) HOpe you liked it! Thanks for read/reviewing!

**Janie: **Yesh, I am evil :D Glad you liked the part with the ring, and the chapter! Hope you liked this one! Thanks for read/reviewing!


	7. Reunion

So I wrote the Parker chapter! And oh my got, 150 reviews? You guys area amazing, I swear - you're too good to me! Thanks a million :) HAH, and then it took me a good twenty minutes to realize that I edited it but hadnt posted it yet! SORRY!

Chapter 7:

Reunions

_Life is a pure flame, and we live by an invisible sun within us.  
-Sir Thomas Browne_

They sat for a while, Temperance watching with heavy lidded eyes, her head still resting comfortably on Booth's shoulder, as he played with their daughter. He read her a book or two that were in reach, and Temperance watched the love dance in his eyes as he did so, making animal sounds as the text demanded, drawing helpless giggles from the young girl.

It was just as Elizabeth was beginning to drift off that Temperance wiggled her way out of Booth's grasp. "I'll be right back," she said, tossing Booth a smile over her shoulder as she made her way into her room. Moments later, she reemerged, carrying an object in her hand.

Dropping back down next to Booth, she held out the object, and he took it from her with a raised eyebrow. "Parker gave it to me for Christmas," she stated, scooping up Elizabeth who had begun crawling over her fathers legs to get to her mother.

"_You_ had _Christmas_?" he asked, looking up at her, stunned.

Temperance shrugged, "Things change," she said simply, looking down to Elizabeth as if for proof. The young girl yawned and Temperance swayed her gently, coaxing her to sleep in her lap, leaning back against Booth's shoulder to observe the pictures with him.

"This one was taken when she was a week old," Temperance said, pointing to the first picture – one with her, Singer, Parker and Beth in it. She felt, rather than saw, Booth smile as he draped his arm back over her and flipped to the next picture. "She's three months there," she said, pointing to a picture of Beth asleep against Singer's side. "This one is from Parker's birthday…"

They continued through the photo album for the better part of an hour, Temperance narrating the different pictures as Booth listened, making occasional comments, but mostly sitting there, his arm draped around Temperance, smiling as he leaned his head against hers, listening to the sound of her voice and thinking about how much she had changed since he last saw her – but not at all in a bad way.

It was when they reached a picture taken during one of the times that Parker had slept over that Temperance sat up abruptly, surprisingly not disturbing the sleeping toddler on her lap. "What time is it?" she asked, her eyes scanning the room for a clock.

"It's 7:18," Booth said, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why, is there somewhere…?"

"Parker's coming at 7:30," Temperance said, looking up to Booth. "He's staying the night – Rebecca has some thing for work…"

"Parker's coming?" Booth asked, a gentle, happy expression on his face, his voice light, soft excitement creeping into it.

"He should be here soon."

"Well then, we'll just have to get ready," Booth said, grinning.

Now it was Temperance's turn to be confused. "Ready?" she asked. "For…?" Booth put his head down next to hers, and whispered his plan in her ears.

XxX

_To us, family means putting your arms around each-other and being there.  
-Barbara Bush_

Fifteen minutes later, the knock sounded on the door, and Temperance was ready. Getting up, she slid the door open, just as Singer came bounding across the floor to lap at Parker's face. Parker laughed, petting the dog before throwing his arms around Temperance's waist with a cry of "Hey, Mom!"

Temperance laughed, ruffling his hair in greeting. "Hey, Bud, how are you?"

"I'm good," Parker replied. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's on the couch," Temperance said, squeezing Parker's shoulder before he jumped off in search of his sister.

"I'll see you tomorrow night!" Rebecca called to Parker, then shook her head when he didn't respond. She smiled at Temperance, "Thanks again."

"Anytime," Temperance said with a smile, waving at Rebecca as she headed down the hallway.

As she made her way back to the couch Parker looked up at her from where he was bouncing Elizabeth. "So what're we going to do t'day?" he asked. His eyes lit up as an idea ran through his head. "Can we make cookies?"

Temperance laughed, sitting down next to him. "Sure," she said. Placing a hand on his knee, she continued, "But first, I have a surprise for you, Parker."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes bright and sparkling.

"Uh-huh," Temperance said. "But first, you have to give me Elizabeth," she paused, taking her daughter as Parker handed her over, "And then you have to close your eyes…no peeking!"

Parker jammed his eyelids shut, and Temperance turned nodding to Booth, who had stuck his head out of Elizabeth's room. He made his way to stand in front of Parker, his arms open wide. "Hey, bud, didja miss me?"

Parker's eyes flew open at the sound of his dads voice, and a gasp filled his throat. Then he launched himself off of the couch, flinging himself into his dads arms with a cry of "Daddy!" Booth scooped him up easily, holding his son – who's arms were thrown around his neck – tightly to him.

"You grew," he grunted as Parker clung to him tightly.

Temperance watched, holding her own daughter, as Booth reunited with his son. She turned her attention respectfully away, and directed it at Elizabeth, as Booth and Parker chattered on for a few minutes. Then Parker twisted in his fathers arms to look back at Temperance and Elizabeth. "Does this mean that we'll be a real family now?" he asked, looking between them.

"Yeah," Booth said, looking down at Temperance, a smile gracing both of their lips. "I think it does."

A large grin stretched acrosds Parkers face. "Cool."

XxX

_Come live with me, and be my love,  
And we will all the pleasures prove  
That valleys, groves, hills and fields,  
Woods or steepy mountain yields.  
Christopher Marlowe_

That night, Temperance let Booth put Elizabeth to sleep as she and Parker finished making cookies, and then got ready for bed herself as he put his son to bed – in a spare bed that was in Elizabeth's room. She was out in the living room reading a magazine when he emerged from the room. He smiled at her and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well I guess I should get going," he said, jerking his chin to the door. "It's getting late."

"You dont have to," Temperance said, standing up to move in front of him. Although his sudden reentrance into her life had taken her by surprise, she didn't think she could live with him leaving again. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Stay?"

He grinned at her. "Sure," he said, and she smiled, stifling a yawn. "You look like you're about ready to fall asleep yourself."

"Probably," she admitted sheepishly. "It's been a long day." She yawned again, and he let her take his hand as she moved to the bedroom. She slipped into bed, and he stripped down to his boxers before joining her. She snuggled into him immediately after he climbed in, and he snaked his arm across her stomach, pulling her in close to him. She placed her hands over his.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked, her voice filled with sleepiness.

"About?"

"About us being a family?" she said, her eyes closed as she began to drift off, reveling in the warmth of Booth, his scent and his presence.

"Of course," he said, burying his face into her hair, soaking in her presence, seeking comfort in it. "Did you think I didn't?"

"No," she replied. "I was just…asking," she said, fluttering her eyelids once before drifting off into a comfortable, dreamless sleep. Booth smiled into her hair and kissed the top of her head, knowing that that night, with her in his arms and their daughter and his son – their son, for Parker and she seemed to have adopted each other – in the room beside them, was the start of many more to come.

* * *

Aww, how cute. Not my proudest chapter - I was tired when I wrote it. Two more chapters to go people, no more filler chapters - this is it! Well, ones a chapter ones an epilogue They're short but cute, hope you stick around to read them! I know you will all ADORE the epilogue (and you know how much I say my writing isnt that great, so...look forward to that :D )

* * *

**Ponies: **Haha, glad you liked it! here is zee Parker chapter! That's a good idea, I shall see if I can work on that - but I'm going to take a fanfiction break for a while after this story! Ah, yes, I figured you were Ponys, haha. Hope you liked this chapter!! Hope this update was up at the right time for ya! 

**Fanfictionmonster: **Thanks!! I'm glad you loved it! Hope you liked this one just as much :D Thanks for read/reviewing!

**Bayeelizabeth: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the double update/chapters :) Thanks for read/reviewing and reading the other stories! Only a few more chapters left in this one though - what I can do with it has come to a close, but dont worry, it still goes somewhere into cuteness :)

**Rae:** Thanks!! I'm glad you liked it :) I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Thanks for read/reviewing!

**Someone: **Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like my work. Haha, I hope this chapter was just as exciting for you :) :) Egad, hehe. I love the word Alas!! Its so fun to use! You know, I havent used egad for a while either...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, two more to go...as of now, haha! Thanks for read/reviewing!


	8. No Regrets

I just have to say that when I was writing the story, I wrote this chapter just so I had an excuse to use the quote below. Sad, ain't it :-P It's short and not the best, but like I said - you'll LOVE the epilogue :-D :-D

Chapter Five: No Regrets

A few months later - August

_What is there in the vale of life  
Half so delightful as a wife,  
When friendship, love and peace combine  
To stamp the marriage bond divine?  
William Cowper_

Temperance smoothed down the front of her dress while admiring herself in the mirror. The classic white was sleeveless, the top of which hugged her upper body, the bottom which flowed out, one end stopping short at her mid-thigh, the other side cascading down to her heel. White roses adorned her hair, pulled up in a French twist, hidden slightly by the veil. Around her neck was a three stone pendant, given to her on Mothers Day by Parker, Beth and Booth. Each stone was representative of their corresponding birth months.

A knock on the door pulled her from the mirror, and she turned to see Angela peeking her head in. Temperance smiled and waved her in. "So, no regrets?" Angela asked, watching her closest friend carefully.

Temperance smiled, shrugging her shoulders, palms up. "None at all," she said, and Angela shared her grin. "Though, logically speaking, you would think…"

"Sweetie, spare me the logic," Angela said, pulling a disgusted face. Then her expression brightened again. "After all, you're getting married today," she said, a small squeal of excitement.

Temperance grinned, and turned once more to the mirror, straightening out her dress. "This dress is fine, right?" she asked, biting her lip worriedly.

Angela rolled her eyes and latched on to her friends arm, dragging her out of the room. "We've been over this before, sweetie, it's perfect. Booth's jaw will drop."

"Well I would hope not," Temperance said, feigning shock, her hand flying to her mouth. Angela chuckled. Ever since Elizabeth, and Booths' return, her best friend had become less and less literal, opening up to the world and its strange phrases, using the words "I dont know what that means" a lot less.

Side by side, they walked to the doors that led outside, where the others were waiting for them. Angela took Temperance's hand and squeezed it before walking to her husbands side.

"Wow, Dr. Brennan, you look…" Hodgins began, taking in the sight of his friend, up until Angela thwacked him on the arm lightly. He grinned and tilted his head back to kiss his wife gently. The music cued, and they exchanged a glance before smiling at Temperance and then they made their way out the door, into the gorgeous gardens that lay on the other side.

Russ stepped forward from where he had been lurking, looping his arm around his sisters. "You look gorgeous, Tempe," he said, kissing his sister on the forehead. The pitch in the music changed, and, smiling, the pair of them exited the doors, in step with the music.

The sunlight shone down on them, throwing light off of Temperance in an angel like fashion. She had the pleasure of seeing her husband-to-be, clad in his crisp military uniform, look up at her, his eyes wide and hungry, glowing and passionate. His lips parted slightly in awe. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she felt like she were floating. When they reached the front, Russ released her arm, kissing her on the cheek before moving to stand next to Hodgins, clamping Booth on the shoulder gently as he passed him.

Temperance held out her hands, and Booth took them, interlacing his fingers with hers. As the priest began speaking, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Thank you." She smiled up at him, the words of the priest going in one ear and out the other as all the world fell away except for her – almost – husband.

XxX

Temperance felt the large smile on her face as the song started and Booth pulled her into his embrace, rocking her slowly. Throughout the night, she had had little time with her husband as various guests pulled the two in opposite directions. As they danced, he leaned his forehead against hers, their height difference made up for by the silver heels gracing her feet.

"You look amazing," he murmured as he rocked her back and fourth, spinning her against the dance floor, both of them oblivious to the flashes of cameras as they went. She smiled at him in thanks, and he kissed the top of her nose. "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Booth?" he asked.

"Weird," she admitted, her laugh small. He chuckled lightly. She continued, "But right." Booth grinned and he spun her out from him, and then back into his embrace. His gaze focused on something over her head, and a grin broke out across his face, even wider than the last. "Look," he said, spinning around so that she could see. She leaned slightly out

There, on the dance floor behind them, a young Parker was carefully leading now year (and one month) old Beth in small dance steps, rocking her back and fourth gently on the floor. Temperance felt the tears glisten in her eyes as she looked back to her husband. "We're a real family now," she said, and he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Yes," he said, brushing a stray tear away with his thumb. "We are."

XxX

Tomorrow is the last - the epilogue :( Hope you enjoyed this chapter - you'll **adore **the epilogue! (I think...I hope...I'm pretty sure, haha!)

**Ponies: **Glad you liked the cuteness. Well, they didnt do anything in bed - just cuddled, hehe. And jeesh, I couldnt even begin to pronounce that! Haha. I wouldnt know where to start! Unfortunatley, I'm not writing about the videos, because I couldnt pull that off very well :-\ Let your imagination take its course ;-) As for my break...we'll see. You can always PM me sometime and pester me to write more - I wouldn't mind some encouragement, haha.

**Someone: **Jeesh, a "valley full of happy little elves in tutus singing nursery ryhmes in order to coax a baby giant to sleep on a blanket of magic fluff whilst unicorns frolick overhead in cotton candy clouds" sounds insane! But I love the mental image ;) Hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for read/reviewing!

**Rae: **Aww, I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I could think of to do with this story, and keep it sane! I'm glad you liked it though, I'm sure the last chapter will make you happy, and I hope this one did too! Thanks for read/reviewing!

**Lori: **glad I could make your day :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, its sad, only one more left :( Thanks again for read/reviewing!

**Fanfictionmonster: **Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter was just as loving :) Thanks for read/reviewing!


	9. Epilogue

Before we begin, I'd just love to thank everyone for all their support. I never thought I would gather so many people with this story...I truly didnt. You guys took me by surprise - I was stunned. This is my most successful story ever, even besting my Stargate "Rose Petals" which I thought had a pretty good turnout! Thank you so much for your wondeful inputs and such - I loved reading every one of them! But, alas, I shall not keep you here any longer, so without further ado, for the last time (in this story), I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Epilogue

One Year Later

_A gift is pure when it is given from the heart to the right person at the right time and at the right place, and when we expect nothing in return.  
- Bhagavad Gita_

Sinking down on the couch beside her husband for one year, Temperance Booth let herself be enveloped in his arms, sharing a kiss with him before pulling away. From behind her back, she pulled out a long thin gift, wrapped in polka dotted wrapping paper and adorned with a white ribbon.

"Happy Anniversary," she said, holding the gift out to him, as she kissed him on the cheek, her eyes sparlking.

Seeley Booth took the gift, his eyebrows knotted together. "But we already exchanged gifts," he said, referring to the diamond necklace he had given her, and the golden watch she had given to him.

Temperance shrugged innocently, smiling coyly. "Open it," she urged, pushing the gift at him more.

Kissing her on the forehead once, Seeley complied, searching for a loose flap of paper to insert his thumb nail. "You sealed this tight," he grunted as at last he found a corner piece from which to start. He sliced the tape with his thumbnail and pulled the wrapping paper off, revealing a long, thin brown box beneath. "Is it a pen?" he guessed, looking up to Temperance. It was - after all - the right shape for one.

Her lips were pressed together as she tried to contain a smile, and she shrugged once again. "Just open it."

Seeley's lips quirked into a smile, and his curiosity mounted as he took off the lid of the box, putting it aside. He pushed apart the layers of tissue paper, until at last he found himself staring at the object on the inside of the box. His mouth dropped open, and his gaze went from the object to his wife, who was sitting beside him with a large grin.

His gaze dropped back down to the object, and he picked it up gingerly, as if jostling it might change the reading, checking to make sure that it still read "positive" when he inspected it closer. He put the object down on the table and turned to his wife. "You're…" he began. Temperance nodded, her face practically glowing. "How far?"

"Three months," she stated happily, grinning at her husband, "I just found out the other day."

That explained the excitable attitude he knew she'd been trying to hide over the past few days, and the fact she had refused to drink celebratory champagne only hours before. He reached forward to place his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently, his eyes conveying all of his feelings of love that went beyond words. He leaned forward, taking her lips in his own, and she raked her fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe it," he murmured when they pulled apart. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Well start believing," Temperance said, poking him lightly in the chest. She then lowered her hand until it found his, twining her fingers with his and guiding his hand to rest it on her abdomen. "And this time," she said, looking him in the eyes. "You'll be there every step of the way."

* * *

So did you love it as much as I promised you would? Anyway, I know a few of you want me to keep writing stories, but as of now, I'm going to throw in the towel for a little and disappear from So if I'm a reviewer of one of your stories and I suddenly drop out of reviewing, which I'm going to try not to do, its not you, its me. I get bored of fanfic after a while, but I always come back, haha. (Although I have a plan for another story boiling, which may/may not happen) For now, I'm going to go back to editing and writing my own story - try to get that off the ground and such. As I said, thank you so much for all of your support! I'd love to hear your opinions on this chapter! (I feel like crying ;; )

* * *

**Ponies: **This was a short one, but I hope you liked it all the same :D No grandchildren here, haha, that thought never even considered my mind! Well it was either Bones take the last name or have Elizabeth plagued with being Brennan-Booth, which would be cool, but weird, haha. Glad you liked it :) Thanks for coming back to read/review another one of my stories. (I'm actually formulating an idea for another story, but I'm not quite sure yet - it might have been done already, for all I know, so ssshhh, and dont get your hopes too up!!) 

**Lori: **I'm glad you liked the dancing scene :) Hope you liked the epiloge! Thanks for read/reviewing this story :)

**ADASakura: **XD I'm glad you still loved it! I hope that this was just as loveable of a conclusion :) Thanks for read/reviewing this story :) :)

**Rae: **congrats 200th reviewer :D I hope you liked this chapter, glad you liked the last! Thanks for read/reviewing this story :)

**Someone: **Hi! I'm glad you liked that chapter, hope the epilogue was satisfying :) Thanks for read/reviewing this story :)

**Fanfictionmoonster: ** I'm glad you like it XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest! Thanks for read/reviewing this story :)

* * *

And to all my anonymous reviewing friends who might review this chapter - thank you in advance, since I wont be able to reply. I loved hearing from you! 


End file.
